falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Paradise Falls
|type=medium |image=Paradise Falls.jpg |desc=Paradise Falls |loc= loc.jpg |marker=Paradise Falls |leader=Eulogy Jones |doctor=Cutter |merchants=Pronto al fuoco (Armi) |quests= Fuga dal Paradiso Solo Affari Mio Dio! L'Economia della Violenza Solo Profitti Rapitore di bambini }} , un centro commerciale convertito in Fallout 3, è il centro di ritrovo di tutti gli schiavisti della Zona Contaminata della Capitale e una fonte costante di terrore per tutti i prigionieri. Controllata da Eulogy Jones, che regola anche la vendita e l'acquisto di schiavi, Paradise Falls è abitata da schiavisti crudeli e senza paura. Paradise Falls è tristemente nota per le incursioni di schiavisti a Big Town o nelle caverne di Little Lamplight. Nel DLC The Pitt viene chiarito che tutti gli schiavi vengono portati al Pitt. Paradise Falls è controllata dagli stessi schiavisti che la abitano, armati con armi pesanti che non esitano a utilizzare in caso di problemi. Paradise Falls è spesso citata nelle storie radiofoniche di Herbert Dashwood su Galaxy News Radio. Paradise Falls può essere trovata viaggiando direttamente a nord del Vault 101 o del Vault 106. È a Nord di Arefu e a ovest di Minefield, ed è riconoscibile da lontano grazie alla sua caratteristica: una gigantesca statua di Big Boy con un cono di gelato in mano. Garantire l'entrata Il giocatore può entrare: *gratuitamente se il suo Karma è basso (livello Molto cattivo). *passando una sfida Eloquenza, pagando la guardia con 500 tappi. *accettando la quest Solo Affari e catturando almeno una delle persone richieste. *completando la quest Capo di Stato favorendo gli schiavisti. Se tutto fallisce, il giocatore può semplicemente percorrere la strada dell'entrata, tuttavia questo renderà ostile tutta la città. Parlando con Sammy prima di entrare nella parte principale dell'insediamento, il giocatore può iniziare la quest Fuga dal paradiso. Quest *Solo Affari *Solo Profitti (Il giocatore potrà continuare a catturare gente e mandarla a Paradise Falls per tappi.) *Fuga dal Paradiso *Mio Dio! *L'economia della violenza *Rapitore di bambini Schiavisti *Carolina Red *Cutter *Eulogy Jones *Forty *Grouse *Jotun *Pronto *Ymir * Quaranta (nella quest fuga dal paradiso, per distrarlo usare il mesmetron) Schiavi *Crimson e Clover, schiave personali di Eulogy Jones. *Bronson, Miss Jeanette, Bleak Portapane nel recinto degli schiavi. *Sammy, Scoiattolo e Penny da Little Lamplight, nel recinto degli schiavi bambini. *Rory Maclaren, nella Scatola *Carter (trova la libertà per poco tempo). *Frank (mezzo-schiavo; barista). *Qualunque altra persona (es. Flak, Red, Susan Lancaster e Arkansas) che il giocatore cattura. Oggetti interessanti *Bambolina - Eloquenza - nell'abitazione di Eulogy, sullo stesso tavolo del terminale (prendere questo oggetto NON è considerato furto). *Libro Prebellico - su un tavolo nella Casa degli schiavi. *Nuka-Cola Quantum x5 - nell'abitazione di Eulogy, sotto le scale. *Tuta del Vault 77 (unica) - su una mensola dentro la Caserma degli schiavisti, vicino ad un olonastro. *Pugno potenziato - in un contenitore di immondizia, a piano terra in fondo. *La spaccata (Stecca da biliardo unica) - sul tavolo da biliardo fuori l'abitazione di Eulogy. *Una Mina da tappo può essere trovata sul tavolo da lavoro all'interno dell'armeria degli schiavisti insieme a un piccolo assortimento di armi. Attenzione: se si è intenzionati a razziare il negozio, la chiave dell'inventario è posseduta da uno schiavista di alto livello chiamato Pronto, che molto spesso attacca il giocatore con un fucile da combattimento mentre questo sta rubando. Storia In accordo con il terminale di Herbert Dashwood, gli schiavisti fondatori includevano Penelope Chase e Harmon Jurley. Harmon Jurley comandò l'accampamento intorno al 2250. Note *Gli schiavi a cui il giocatore inserirà nell'inventario armi e vestiti inizieranno ad usare questi oggetti. Gli schiavi prenderanno occasionalmente anche delle armi dagli schiavisti morti, e a volte quando il giocatore rimuoverà il collare da schiavo, questi impazziranno attaccando il giocatore e altri PNG. **Gli schiavi armati sono molto efficenti in consumo di munizioni rispetto ad altri. **La stessa tecnica funziona anche con gli schiavi nel recinto, eccetto Breadbox. **Chiunque venga mandato dal giocatore a Paradise Falls può essere armato e liberato, anche se i PNG speciali non parleranno più al giocatore una volta tornati a casa. *Il giocatore non può viaggiare velocemente fuori da Paradise Falls una volta all'interno. Deve uscire manualmente. *Uccidere qualunque schiavista con un nome (es. Eulogy Jones) darà del karma positivo al giocatore, così come liberare gli schiavi adulti. *Clover attaccherà il giocatore se questo ha ucciso Eulogy con karma positivo; in caso di karma negativo rimarrà amica e comunicativa. *Se il giocatore spara a qualcuno a Paradise Falls, tutti (eccetto Cutter) diverranno ostili; al contrario della maggior parte delle città del gioco, questa condizione non cambierà con il passare del tempo. Inoltre, gli abitanti diverranno ostili se il giocatore ucciderà qualcuno nei negozi senza che altri vedano. L'abilità extra Mister Sandman può essere utile per uccidere schiavisti senza che nessuno diventi ostile. *Se il giocatore ha karma basso (cattivo) alcuni schiavisti gli daranno dei regali, similarmente a quello che accade al giocatore con karma positivo a Megaton. *Se il giocatore ucciderà tutti gli schiavisti, Tre Cani lo ricorderà nelle trasmissioni radio. *Un giocatore con karma cattivo sarà trattato con rispetto dagli schiavisti senza nome, che lo accoglieranno dicendo "'Andiamo a prendere da bere' ". Giocatori con karma neutrale invece saranno accolti da frasi come "'Non sembri essere di queste parti'", e minacciati di finire nel recinto degli schiavi. Gli schiavisti con un nome invece tratteranno allo stesso modo il giocatore, indipendentemente dal Karma. *Uno dei pochi semafori restaurati può essere trovato all'interno della Caserma degli Schiavi. *Gli oggetti all'interno dei vari negozi di Paradise Falls sono marcati di rosso, cioè se il giocatore li prende commetterà un reato, tuttavia non perderà del karma per il furto. *All'interno dell'armeria c'è uno dei rari cappelli da festa indossato da uno scheletro dentro una gabbia, tuttavia il giocatore non può prenderlo. *Un letto a forma di cuore (uguale a quello che il giocatore può comprare per casa sua), insieme ad una sedia da cinema e un proiettore funzionante possono essere trovati nell'abitazione di Eulogy Jones. *L'architettura del luogo ricorda quella degli anni '50-'60. Curiosità *La tuta del Vault 77 è un riferimento alla comic One Man, and a Crate of Puppets creata per Bethesda e on visualizzata sul loro sito. *La statua del "Ragazzo del gelato" potrebbe essere stata ispirata dalla statua Big Boy. *Sul tavolo da biliardo nella Caserma di Paradise Falls, i bicchieri sono posizionato per il gioco del beer pong, o ping-pong alcolico, un gioco per bevitori praticato nell'area di DC. *Crimson e Clover, le due ragazze schiave, prendono i loro nomi dalla canzone "Crimson and Clover" de Tommy James and the Shondells. Bug *È possibile che tutti gli schiavisti della città divengano ostili senza alcuna ragione (nessuno è stato ucciso, etc). Questo problema appare quando il giocatore entra in città passando il controllo con l'Eloquenza o usando il karma cattivo, invece di accettare la quest "Solo Affari". Se il giocatore schiavizzerà solo 1 dei 4 obiettivi, il problema sarà risolto. (PC, Xbox 360) *A volte uno Yao Guai comparirà sulla strada verso l'entrata di Paradise Falls, uccidendo Grouse e l'altro schiavista (Xbox 360). **Come il bug sopra, un soldato dell'Enclave comparirà vicino al cancello per Paradise Falls (PC). *A volte, dopo che il giocatore ha ucciso Eulogy Jones e rimosso tutti gli oggetti, il suo cadavere non sarà etichettato come "VUOTO" (Xbox 360 e Ps3). *Confermato su tutte le console, quando il giocatore entra a Paradise Falls per la prima volta, i teschi sulle linee dell'alta tensione cadranno sul terreno. de:Paradise Falls en:Paradise Falls es:Paradise Falls fi:Paradise Falls fr:Paradise Falls hu:Paradise Falls no:Paradise Falls pl:Paradise Falls pt:Paradise Falls ru:Парадиз-Фоллз uk:Парадіз-Фоллз zh:Paradise Falls Categoria:Località di Fallout 3